One Step Forward, Two Steps Back
by hikarisky
Summary: Link and the beautiful Princess Zelda are to be married in exactly four weeks. All is good, up until Link begins to have other thoughts of the Twili Ruler, Midna. Will this love go for the gold, or will it take the lives of those Link loves most?
1. Chapter 1

What a strange time to awaken! The young man sat straight up in bed, his posture alert and focused. He had dreamt about her again. "Midna.." he muttered. Oh how he missed her. Their adventure together had been wonderous. So many sights to see, but also so many people to protect. Midna had been his guide throughout his adventure and he was very unhappy to see her pass through the Mirror of Twilight, gone for all of his days. There was something more passing between them, he could feel it; something more than friendship. "Stop it!" he scolded himself. He couldn't possibly be in love with the ruler of the Twili people; what a ridiculous idea indeed! He was to marry Zelda in exactly four weeks, which meant goodbye forever Midna. He told himself everyday how much he loved her, ever since their first kiss in the garden, the night after Ganondorf was defeated. That means automatic happy ending right? Well the boy still had this strange emptiness inside of him, like there was something missing; that thing being the loss of Midna. "Maybe I just need some fresh air," he muttered. He pulled on a clean shirt and a pair of brown boots and headed out of the castle to the crisp morning air

"Link," she muttered. Thoughts of the young Hylian had been jumbled in her head ever since her departure. She had a country to run! She couldn't let thoughts of the boy intrude her mind.. But alas, like a dam breaking, the thoughts rushed in again. She knew that what she was feeling for him was more than sheer friendship. It was love, foolish, uncaring love. The thing about love was that it just barged into your life selfishly, not caring whether you want it or not! Link was everything you could want in someone you loved, caring, heroic, brave, and he was pretty cute too! Although their adventure hadn't exactly been all fun and games, she enjoyed every minute of it. "Foolishness!" she exclaimed, sitting up in her throne. The guards surrounding her immediately ran to her aid, she brushed them off with a flick of her hand. "My queen," a guard said, "Why art thou troubled, m'lady?" She sighed, "Just many thoughts swirling within my head, Acknes." He nodded and gave his apologies for interrupting her thoughts. "Maybe I just need some air..." she muttered. Many guards came to aid her walk through the garden. "Alone." she said sternly. Many of the guards looked like the wanted to say otherwise, but the queen just kept walking, not facing them; only ready to face the troubles that lie within her.

Once he had successfully sneaked past the guards, Link made his way out onto the castle courtyard. He walked calmly along the water's edge, occasionally glancing out into the rising sun. The back garden was one of his favorite places, it looked out onto a small stream that bubbled and gurgled in the morning light. He sat in the grass and looked out onto the horizon when he heard light footsteps. "Hello, why are you out here so early?" a quiet woman's voice said. He gently turned his head. Zelda. "Just couldn't sleep, that's all." he said. She smiled at him, it was a beautiful, gracious, smile, with a cool collectiveness to it. THIS was the woman he loved, not that silly Twili Queen. What was he thinking, anyways? Certainly not in the right state of mind! "Link?" she asked. He turned his head towards her, "I-I-I...Do you really love me? Really and truly?" He took little or no time to answer with a nod. No second thoughts, no turning back, this was who he loved. It was! He put his arm around her and she held it close. "Good." she answered, "I'm sorry I just...wanted to know, this seems so real, you know?" He answered this time with a kiss, slow and loving he moved her head to face him, "I love you, forever and always." He answered, nodding. Just in time to ruin the lovely moment, Midna's lovely face popped into his head and, suddenly, he wasn't so sure anymore.

As she had unfortunately expected, the walk helped absolutely nothing. The young Hylian's sweet, handsome face was still upon her mind. "What am I thinking?" she whimpered. She was sick of thinking of him. Suddenly an idea came upon her. A sudden, obsessed, crazed idea. She must see the boy again, she must! How could she get back to the gentle world of light? For the mirror of twilight was shattered. "Acknes!" she commanded. The young servant-man rushed to her steed, his face full of worry. "Yes m'lady?" he bowed. Such a polite young boy, she thought. "Acknes, I need a favor from you. Is there any way for me to return to the world of light?" The servant frowned and looked off into the distance, grazing upon the idea. "M'lady," he continued, "For art thou one way to return to the lands of pleasant thy speak of. One must obtain _The Rose of Darkness. _Unfortunately...no person knows where the flower lies. You see, M'lady, many years ago, another ruler of Twilight told that 'The Twilight musn't intervene with that of the light' so he banished it. Never to be seen again, M'lady." The Ruler nodded, taking in all that the servant had said. Well there's goes that idea, she thought. "But," the servant looked at his queen, "I, your most loyal servant, knows where this Rose lies." Midna looked flustered, he was only that of a servant! "...Where?" The servant looked both ways then leaned in close to his queen's ear, "The Rose thy art looking for is actually placed somewhere in your castle, M'lady. In the chamber where thy head rests to sleep every night." This rose, in her Sleeping Chambers! "Acknes," she muttered, "I need thou to help me find this _Rose of Darkness." _The servant bowed deeply, "Anything for thou, M'lady."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello people. Here is chapter two of my fanfic and I would like to thank you for staying with the story! There is a little more of the 'romance' aspect in this chapter, just saying. (Sorry its so short) Enjoy!

The couple walked their way back up to the towering castle, chatting about their lives before they had met each other. Link told her about his life in Ordon Village, how this whole adventure started out just because of him, looking for his friends. He went on about how crazy it was, that he, just a simple village boy, would be depended on to save Hyrule. Zelda listened intently, for she too was astonished that "The Prophecy of The Three" involved her. "Well," Zelda stated, "I hope that we will final be free from this damn curse for good." Link looked at her an nodded. He too just wanted to settle down for a normal life with the one he loved, Midn_, wait, what? He couldn't believe that he had just thought a thing like that. I don't love Midna, he thought, I don't. He turned his attention back to Zelda. Why couldn't he just be happy with her? She was sweet, kind, caring, and beautiful. What did Midna have? Sure, she was gorgeous and her personality was bubbly, to say the least, but she was, well, a little bit rude. Throughout their whole adventure, she never said, "Thanks" or even "Goodbye." For goddess's sake, why did he love her?! Shut up, he thought to himself, you're e with Zelda now so get over it. "Link?" Zelda shook her hand in front of his face, awakening him out of his daydream. "We must go back to our own bedrooms now, so farewell." Link looked at her, he had an idea. He leaned in close and they kissed, again. Their arms were wrapped around each other in a close embrace and she stroked his hair. Right there, on the fourth stairwell leading to the bedrooms in Hyrule Castle, Link actually felt like he was in love, with the right person.

"I-I think I found it!" Midna yelled. Acknes rushed to her side, carrying a crowbar. "M'lady, let me do the honors." He knelt down next to the queen, and bent underneath the bed, letting his head slip under the bedskirt. "Do you see it?" Midna whispered. Acknes nodded, letting more of his body slide under the bed. "It looks the Rose is stuck between two pieces of wood." he said. Midna heard the scrapings of the wood against the crowbar. She knew that her bed would take severe damage, but all she wanted was the Rose, to see the boy again. "Here." he came out from under the bed, carrying a very frail looking, black rose. It wasn't just black, though, it had shining rays of light illuminating from the darkness of it's petals. "Acknes, what do I do with it?" his eyes met hers and then jolted downward, for, a servant was not to like his Lady directly in the eyes. "Well," he whispered, "At exactly four this evening, the rose will shine for exactly two moments. At this time, thou must pluck a petal from the rose, hold it tight to their chest and whisper the words: _Affer Mihi Lux._ Then the rose will gleam, a bright blinding light will erupt, and thou will be in the land of the light." Midna nodded, a jolt of excitement ran up her spine. She will see the boy, tonight.

The hours passed slowly. Time must be playing a trick on me, she thought. She tired to occupy those long, long hours with reading, writing, and even sleeping, but alas, her thoughts always went back to the boy. She frequently glanced at the clock, 2:30, 3:00, 3:10, 3:45, until finally the clock had stroke four and she ran upstairs to her Sleeping Chamber. Acknes was right. The rose illuminated with a painful, glowing light. she reached for the rose, and Oh-So-Carefully, ripped a petal off of it. She drove a deep breath into her lungs and whispered, "Affer Mihi Lux."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Guuys..sorry i've been EXTREMELY lazy with this fanfiction, I got to whip back into shape:P. This part is slightly strange btw...**

The teen's eyes slowly opened, feeling the presence of another being on his bare chest. He looked down. Zelda? How did she get there? He sighed, and stared up at the low ceiling, the ornate chandelier, sparkling in the morning light. He tried to recall the morning's events.

_Okay so I woke up, went down to the garden, and...Zelda was there. We talked and we went up the back staircase, and...we kissed. And now we're..here, _he thought.

That could only mean one thing, he shuttered at the thought. Link heard the slow breathing of the princess on his chest, stroking her delicate face. He twirled her blonde hair around his finger and realized how lucky he was. How lucky he was to be here, with Zelda, a princess. How lucky he was to even be alive right now, after all he had been through. "Link." Zelda's small, quiet voice shook him out of his thoughts. She smiled and continued, "Link, I..um..sorry, we got a little bit carried away there." He frowned. His hypothesis about what they'd done had been correct. He grinned, like an idiot, "I mean, I am a hero, right? What girl wouldn't want to get "carried away with me?" She laughed and rolled off his chest. For a slight moment, he looked into her crystalline blue eyes, but quickly glanced away. She turned his chin right back to her. "I love you." He grinned again, "I love me too." This time she and he burst out in laughter, rolling all over his bed. "I'm just kidding," he said, "I love YOU. What do you think I am? Some conceited jerk?" She giggled. They're lips and noses gently brushed when the door banged open. The princess and boy's eyes drifted up to the door-opener. What a strange scene to open a door to! The boy and girl lay, half-naked, on top of each other, a little TOO close for comfort. "Z-Zelda, you are wanted in the Dining H-Hall," the voice whispered.

Well that was embarrassing, Link thought. He quickly got dressed and washed his face, clearing all the lip smears and other awkward marks that appeared during their, "carried away-ness." He made his way out the door and down the back staircase, all while ignoring the servants tell-tale expressions. No doubt that tattletale servant told everyone. He opened the Dining Hall's wide doors and stepped in. Zelda sat at the table watching with frightful eyes as the chancellor scolded her. "Hey!" Link's deep voice ran through the Hall, "I know what happened this morning," he made air-quotes, "'Isn't allowed,' but don't blame the princess. Blame me." He hung is head in mock-shame. Zelda muttered a low giggle but the chancellor was getting aggravated. "Excuse me! But this doesn't make an exception! You two will be punished, at once!" the chancellor's voice squeaked. Link's eyes rolled and Zelda tried to look as ashamed as possible, but alas, it really wasn't working for her. "You two will be banned from speaking, or interacting with each other until the day of the wedding!" Link's muttered voice could be heard, "Are you kidding me?"

The Twili's eyes opened wide She was lying face up to the sky in a very familiar place. The Mirror Chamber, in Gerudo Desert. She had done it! She did not particularly like the Light World, but if it might getting to the boy, she would do anything. But how would she get there? And where was he? Boy, she really didn't plan this one out too well...

Okay, she thought, you just have to think. How did her and the boy travel around when they had been..together? A sudden idea came across her mind. Can I still warp? She concentrated very hard, looking into the depths of her mind, for the power. She couldn't get it. Think of the boy, she told herself. Oh man, was she excited to see him! His sweet, innocent, face, smiling up at her, hugging her, kissing her, thanking her. She let loose of her happiness, shouting up to the heavens, "Voco Porta!" A familiar black and blue portal appeared above her head, allowing her to warp anywhere of her choosing. She thought for a moment. Okay, she told herself, that's one problem solved. But where was he? She ran over the quick events of the day she left:

_Okay, so, blah-blah-blah, Ganondorf defeated, blah-blah, Light spirits, blah-blah-blah, and then they bid their farewells, blah, and then she..left..gone forever._

But where had the Hylian gone afterwards? Maybe..was he staying with the princess? Of course, they're probably going to get married or something or other. Of course he loves her more, she's delicate, sweet, graceful, and drop-dead-gorgeous. Well, even if they couldn't be lovers, she could still see him, right? She exclaimed with all the force that she could muster, "Hyrule Castle!"

She gracefully landed, hair and gown billowing in the breeze, in the middle of the back stairwell of Hyrule Castle. She had too many memories lying here on this same stairwell, she held images in her mind of her and Link, racing up the stairs, rushing to defeat this evil Gerudo King. She picked up her long gown in one hand, and walked, slowly and carefully, up the stairs.

Once she had reached the top of the long, spiral stairs, she stepped onto the Man-made-crotched rug, and whispered, "He better be here!" She stood at a very large set of double doors, when she heard a voice. Deep, heroic, "You gotta be kidding me?" The voice whispered. This voice's owner could only be one person. She carefully pushed open the doors, her hair hanging behind her, she slide through the small crack in the door. The handsome voice's owner turned. A look of awe and happiness spread over his face. "Link.." she muttered. "Midna!" he said, racing towards the woman, all cloaked in black.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I just want to thank you guys for staying with the story this long and the fact that this Fanfiction has 200 views! Thanks and please enjoy! P.S. from now on the chapters will be from one POV unless otherwise stated :3**

The two happily raced towards each other. Link didn't think he could ever be as happy as he was now. Midna, Midna's here! When they reached each other, the boy looked into her dark eyes and all he could mutter was, "Wow."

Link had this sinking feeling, though, that something was extremely amiss. Of course he didn't think much of it, he was just too excited. Link completely forgot about what he had done with Zelda that morning and just stared at Midna. Oh how he missed her sweet, regal face. How her hair flowed in the breeze although there was none. How her dark eyes stood out in the morning light. How her protruding cheekbones made even Zelda like a toad. But..what was he thinking? Get over yourself, he thought, there's no way in hell that she would love him, he really couldn't imagine her loving anybody, actually. Love didn't seem like her "thing." She always seem so...independent! Maybe that's what he admired about her, besides the fact that she was gorgeous. Maybe Zelda really wasn't that girl he always thought she was. "So, Midna! Oh how we have missed you!" Zelda said trying to sound pleasant, though the punishment wasn't exactly making her happy. Midna smiled, "Hello, Zelda. I have missed you too actually, both of you." When she said "both of you," she glanced in Link's direction. His hearts started to beat, rapidly, he could hear it in his chest. Now you've got to make a decision here, he told himself, Midna, or Zelda? I can't worry about that now, he thought. He shook the question off, and began to speak, "Midna," she looked at him, "I-I..what are you doing here?" He must have asked it with a certain tone to his voice because the queen looked taken aback. She frowned, "Well, if you must know. I have simply come to see you...BOTH of you." Zelda looked at her suspiciously, raising an eyebrow as she accusingly shot at her, "Midna. I think I know the real reason you are here. You come to say 'something' to my fiancee." she emphasized the word "fiancee." Midna turned to laugh, it sounded false, and weak, "Well, um..yes actually.." she averted her glance to the stain glass windows on the wall. "Fine," Zelda said, turning, "I will leave you two alone then." Midna frowned deeper, "What's her problem?" Link made a face and turned to Midna, "PMS?" he answered.

The queen and Hylian walked to the sitting room, where they, well, sat. Their conversation was awkward and tense.

"So..you're marrying..Zelda?"

"Yeah...we kind of fell in love the..the day you left."

"Oh.."

"Yeah.."

"So..how have you been?"

"Pretty good, how about you?"

"Same.."

"You'll never guess what happened to me this morning?"

And with that the tense fog hanging over them was gone. He explained what had happened to him and Zelda and Midna just looked at him, listening intently. When he got to the the "carried away" part, Midna snickered. "Really?" she asked, "I really can't picture that very well." Link looked appalled, "Not that you'd really want to." He scratched the back of his head, nervously. Was she..flirting with him? She hurried him on to continue, so he did. He told about how the chancellor had told them they couldn't be together, then she showed up. "Oh..well that sucks." she said, though she really didn't look that unhappy about it. "Hey, uh..do you wanna go somewhere where's there no servants and guards?" She nodded.

He led her up the back staircase where she stood and laughed, "So this is the scene of the crime, huh?" He laughed and nodded, walking about and around the spiraling stairs, beckoning her to come. She gracefully, leaped up the stairs, and soon was at the top. "It's right here," he said. He led her into the dark room, and turned the light on. Revealing that is was his bedroom.

What was he thinking? Why did he bring her here? Now it looks like he wants to make his move on her, which..well..did he? "Wow," she said, "A bedroom fit for a soon-to-be-prince."

For some reason, they made eye contact and, Midna apparently feeling "in the moment," rushed over to him, and kissed him full on the lips. The strange thing was..he kissed her back, with all the force she had given him.


	5. Chapter 5(Final Chapter)

**A/N: WARNING: this part may or not be VERY STRANGE depending on who you are. Just a heads up:3 this is link's POV again BTW.**

**PS, I know this fanfic was short but it's finally done. This is the final chapter.**

They kissed. And all the while, Link never had a lingering thought about that other girl. What was her name? Well, whatever it was, it would suck if she saw them right now. In the beginning, there was a just a simple spark, a little peck on the lips to see if he was okay with it. And by Nayru's sake he was. Thing's got a little strange after that, though. Passion filled advances on one another's body. Link ran his hands through her soft, red hair, while she laid her hands on his chest, struggling to get closer to him. "Link," she muttered, out of breath, "What if she walks in on us?" He simply shrugged, holding her close, as they began to kiss again. She was rougher than the other woman, he knew that. He remembered her kisses as graceful little butterflies, working their way along his neck. Midna, though? Let's just say, "+10 to "carried-awayness!" Things got a little more, sensual, after the kissing, though. Into terms that one does not wish to talk about. Let's just say that, okay?

"Wow," Link muttered. He looked down at the red-haired woman laying on his chest. Deja vu, much? Anyways, she began to speak, a quiet muttered voice, "Link..I-I- that was fun." He snickered when she said this, such a weird way to phrase it. "Yes it was," he said, drawing her close to him, as they began to kiss once again. "Link?" a quiet, posed voice asked. Link payed it no attention, apparently too busy with Midna." Just then, he felt a powerful smack onto his warm flesh. The other woman, Zelda, stood above him, steaming angry. "AND JUST WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She exclaimed at the teenage boy, cowering on the ground. He frowned. Zelda, he thought, the one your supposed to be marrying, ring a bell? He cursed under his breath and stood, "Z-Zelda, it's not what it looks like.." Well obviously it was exactly what it looked like, because the princess only seemed to get madder, "It's exactly what it looks like, you animal! You just had sex with the Princess of the freaking Twili!" Link gasped, he was an animal! A cheating, lying bafoon! Zelda left without another word, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Don't mind her Link," Midna said, "She's just trying to separate us..." She walked closer to the Hylain, advancing on him as if he were her prey. "Stop!" he yelled, closing his eyes while pushing her backwards. He ran from the room, just as Zelda had, with tears slowly inching their way to the corner of his eyes.

He fled to one of the grand, vacated bedrooms, wearing nothing but his pants. "Hello?" he whispered into the room. No response, good. He ran out onto the deck, overlooking the plains of Hyrule, wondering what he had did to deserve this. why had Midna came anyways? To ruin his life? To take away the only true love he had? Probably. "Selfish idiot!" he whimpered to himself. He should have stopped. They should have just stayed in the freaking sitting room. Did want her? "No, I want Zelda" he muttered. What was wrong him? He should have been happily home in his safe little Ordon Village, never being a hero. Maybe he would fall in love with Ilia, have a happy family with her, being an average Ordonian. Working herding cattle, like he had since he was seven. Yes, it sounded nice.

Link packed up his things, ready to flee the castle, to go home, back to Ordon. With Ilia, the kids, and all the other villagers. He didn't want crazy love situations, he wanted home. He fled down the back staircase, lugging his heavy bag over his shoulder. "And where do you think your going?" a woman's voice called out. He sighed, "Listen Midna. I don't love you, this is all some big misunderstanding, okay?" He heard a quiet laugh, "This isn't Midna," the voice said, "It's the one your SUPPOSED to love, forever and always." He saw Zelda strut down the stairs, before whispering in his face, "Don't you want me Link? She hiked up her nightgown, "No," Link answered firmly, "I'm leaving. Heading back to where I grew up. Away from troubles. Love troubles, anyways." Zelda frowned, "I'm willing to forgive you. Maybe. Just promise me this?" She made him pinky-swear before she continued, "Go upstairs and tell Midna to leave, command it, right in her face, and I'm coming with you to make sure you do it!" Link sighed, walking his way back up the staircase, into the Dining Hall where she sat. She turned, and frowned when she saw that he and Zelda were standing so close. "Midna, leave this palace, go to your own people, find love there." he strutted up to her face, "And never come back." Midna stood firmly and then sighed and answered, "Ya know, Link? Love is a strange thing, walking into your life, without any rhyme or reason, it just likes to be close to you." He nodded, refusing to stare into her eyes. He turned to Zelda who than nodded at him. The Twili Queen strode up to the grand entrance of the hall and whispered, "I'll never forget you, Hero."

**END**


End file.
